


[Podfic] I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Bruises, Fights, First Time, M/M, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Fraser keeps coming to work looking beaten and bruised, but when Ray notices Fraser's hands are all scraped up, too, he does a little investigation. Finding the club where Fraser's been getting those bruises leads to a lot of interesting mutual revelations.





	[Podfic] I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108095) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Recorded for the author, for the charity auction help_pakistan. It was a pleasure to read, and thanks for bidding for me! For content notes, check the link to the story above. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/c9n6ofieywgpugeg8azrtfktn0qpj2el). Length: 42 m 47 s.


End file.
